Enter the Cage
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: 5 years later our group's retired from the troop and living their lives, but when an old enemy returs they must overcome their fear and save the world one more time   Jake/Hayley and Felix/OC  Title by sis.  Based on Papa Roach song.  Thanks sis!
1. Next stop: Lakewood

Summary: 5 years after Augustus sent himself to the monster world. The troop of Lakewood had retired their monster hunting duties, and are living their lives, until Gus comes back, and the new generation is requesting their help in defeating him once and for all. Jake/Hayley pairing. Felix/OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the troop, I'm just using it for my own twisted pleasures. Mwahahahahahahahahahah! LOL kidding! But still, The Troop, not mine. Have a nice day.

**Chapter one: **Next stop Lakewood.

He felt stronger.

He didn't know how he had survived, but he did. Both physically and mentally.

Day after day he waited. Months past, then years, patient.

His time will come, he would be prepared.

The monsters stood no chance against him. That meant the troop stood no chance against him as well.

His time will come.

He just had to wait.

Not much longer now.

_He was running. He had no idea of a destination, or what he was running from, he just felt the rush of breath from his over worked lungs, the sweat that poured down his arms and chest. _

_He trips, foot caught on something, he looks down to see what it was and screams as someone's dead eyes look up at him through the fog…_

Jake Collins shoots up in bed, heart hammering painfully against his chest, head aching from the intense images from the dream.

The sound of stirring from beside him drew his attention to his right. Hayley Steele, his girlfriend of four years, who's sleep had been disturbed a little by Jake's intense wake up, shifted a little to her right, then fell back into a peaceful slumber.

He caught himself stating intently at his over worked beauty. She was in her third year of Harvard law, taking extra classes that caused her to be even more busy then when they were in high school. Jake smiled down at her, and brushed her messy hair off her face.

He didn't know what she saw in him. He wasn't going to some great prestige school like her. He just enrolled in some art school somewhere in the city, where he improved his art skills, and dew short comics for the local newspaper. He didn't think it was much, but she was proud of him.

He sighed and got out of bed, pulling a shirt out of his top drawer and quietly left the room.

He was glad he had his own apartment, because he didn't want to explain his girlfriend being over every time she was home from school. Or when nightmares started plaguing his life.

He made his way to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a glass, filling it with water and gulping it down. It felt good on his stressed throat. He was re filling the glass when Hayley entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What are you doing up?" He asked her after gulping down the second cup of water, and putting the glass into the sink.

"I could ask you the same thing. I felt you leave the bed, so I came to check if you were okay." She wrapped her arms around him neck as he turned and embraced her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He smiled down at her, and kissed her gently. "What time is your flight?" he asked.

"10:30, I can't believe it's been a week already, I don't want to leave." She wrapped her arms tighter and he chuckled. It was like this every break. She'd arrive, spend a few days with her family, then the rest with him. He loved having her there, with Felix mentoring the newest troop group, it felt like the old gang was back together again. He didn't want her to go either, but knew she had do. Even though she doesn't talk about it much around him, she loves what she does, just as much as he loves her.

"It's only 5:30, how about we go back to bed for a few hours then we'll get some breakfast on the way to the airport." he said leading her back to the bedroom.

"Okay, are you sure you're alright, that sounded like one hell of a dream." She said snuggling back into his warm embrace.

"Yeah, just some dream I've been having for a while now. It felt more real this time though."

"What happened?"

"Can't really say, because I don't really know. I'm running but I don't know from where or what. I trip and I see the face a dead body that tripped me." he shrugged and shivered a bit. "Do you miss it?"

She started a bit, pulling away from him and leaving on her arms above him. "Miss what?"

He sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You know, the monster fighting, the excitement." his voice lowered. "our youth?"

She smiled gently and ran her hand across his face, "of course I do. Felix is lucky he still gets a piece of the action."

Jake chuckled at that. After nearly 20 years of managing the troop, Mr. Stockly was forced to retire, and Felix was elected to manage it next. Everyone thought it would be Jake since he was the most passionate out them all, but he passed saying he had more on his plate, while locking eyes with Hayley.

And Felix loved it. He was a student teacher at Lakewood high teaching advanced psychics. And the kids looked up to him. He was finally liked, one of the students favorite teachers. Jake and Hayley were proud and happy for him.

"What about the monster fighting. Don't you miss the adrenaline rush that comes with being chased by a monster, and the joy of defeating it and saving the world."

Hayley chuckled. Jake was known for getting worked up. He was the one who took retirement the hardest. His life was dedicated to fighting monsters, and that was what made Jake, well Jake. "I know you miss it honey, but think of it this way, we can get an adrenaline rush another way." she said kissing her way from his lips, jaw then neck.

"I like that plan." He lowered both of them back to bed, his nightmare pushed to the back of him mind for now.

A/N: Okay, this idea plagued me after the season finale on Sat. And I was thinking for hours, what if some adults didn't out grow the fear or fighting monsters, and thus this story was born! LOL I mean did anyone else squeal when Hayley was jealous of the time Jake spent with Laurel? I know I did. Just like I squealed when Hayley almost told him that she was in his league. Sorry if they're a bit OC but I figured hey, they're dating for a few years, they're bound to change each other. Hayley making Jake work a little harder at what he's good at, and Jake helping Hayley loosen up a bit and enjoy life more.

Welps. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Props for those who figure out who the beginning's about! Anywayz, R&R. Love ya guys a lot! I'm outie!


	2. Reminiscing with an old friend

**Chapter 2: **Reminiscing with an old friend 

Jake pulled up to the school and watched for a minute from inside the car. He could almost see himself walking up those steps again.

_I wonder if Laurel's tress is still nearby. _He shook his head at the thought as he parked and made his way inside the school. He hadn't been here in years, he remembered the hallways looking a bit different. Must have painted or redecorated or something.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" a stumpy woman asked him coming out of her class room, the students looking at him from their seats beyond the door.

"Actually I'm looking for Felix Garcia's classroom. Can you point me in the direction it is please?" Jake asked a little embarrassed to be caught in the halls while class is in session. Yep, just like old times.

"He's in lab 120, that's just down the hall there." she pointed to his right to the hallway that turned to the left. "Go left, and down a few more doors, it's the last one to the left." She directed then re-entered her class room, closing the door on the snickering teens inside.

"Now students, settle down! No need to get excited!" He heard from the other side of the door, and he made his way down the hall but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

A shiver ran up and down his spine as he stood there in the empty hall in the middle of the day, looking around and seeing nothing. But he couldn't shake the feeling like something was going to happen. Then his mind flashed back to his dream and he sat down on the bench that was against the wall, putting his head in his hands.

What was wrong with him, he'd been feeling weird ever since he dropped Hayley off at the airport yesterday morning. Unable to shake the feeling of dread, and fear that encased his senses not allowing him to sleep or concentrate on his comic strip that was due in a week. He'd called Hayley last night after awakening from yet another nightmare, and she calmed him down saying he was stressed and that if he really thought something was wrong, he should see Felix.

He called his best friend who told him he had a free period to stop by and they'll talk about it. Jake was a little early, so he had decided to wander the halls a bit. He didn't expect anyone to really notice his presence. Guess he was wrong.

"You're Jake right? Jake Collins?" A female voice asked from in front of him, and Jake jumped a bit but looked up.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" The girl squealed and sat on the bench next to him. She leaned toward him so that no one would hear.

"I've heard so much about you. I'm Angela, Mr. Garcia talks about the monsters you fought when you were in the troop all the time. I'm like one of your biggest fans." She said excitedly. She had bright red hair, hazel eyes, freckles on her cheeks. She was a cute girl.

"Yeah, well the troop was my life." Jake said shrugging.

"Oh come on! He told us about how you guys stopped a verci, or . Oh and about that time when you took down an evil Felix-bot."

Jake shuddered at the last memory. That robot really got on his nerves, and when it threw Hayley against the wall… Jake shuddered again.

"Well Felix and Hayley helped big time." Jake was starting to feel a little better.

"Come on, I have some friends who would just die to meet you." She said pulling his arm and dragging him down the now active hallways.

"Um… Angela was it? Where exactly are we going?" Jake asked as she led him to the familiar looking door leading underground.

"Troop headquarters, I'm sure Tonya and Mike would like to meet you too." She pulled him into the storage closet and pulled out the familiar card and swiped it.

Jake couldn't believe it. Headquarters looked just like it looked last time he was here three years ago. Same troop grid, same desk, that now housed another couple. A young man that looked like he might be a sophomore, with dark black hair, and piercing brown eyes was fighting with another girl who had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Jeez Mike, Tonya give it a rest. No one wants to hear you two bicker especially since I brought someone I want you all to meet."

"We don't want to meet your new boyfriend Angie." The one she called Tonya said with a roll of her eyes, but she turned her chair around and her eye widened when Jake smiled and waved.

"Hi there." He said.

Tonya got up from the table and walked in front of him, shaking his hand vigorously. "Oh man, Jake I've wanted to meet you forever. I'm a big fan of your daily comic strip, and when I found out you were a former troop member I've loved you even more, wait. Wait."

She ran back to her bag, and pulled out the clipping of that morning's comic strip. "sign this please?" She asked, shoving the newspaper and a pen in his face.

"Tonya, did the doctor take you off your meds again?" Mike asked rolling his eyes. "Don't mind her she's a metal case with serious ADD, we try to keep her contained but she keeps breaking out." He gave Jake his hand. "I'm Mike."

Mike was then pushed down by a glairing Tonya. "I do not have ADD idiot! And I'm in perfect mental health!" she proceeded to kick him in the stomach when Angela grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Relax Tonya, he likes to bait you, and you fall for it every time." She advised and helped a groaning boy up.

Jake laughed a bit. This reminded him of his old troop. Him and Hayley always fighting over something or other. Felix always having to break them up. The three teens looked at him expectantly, and Jake had a sudden bound of stage fright. Never had he been famous or known for anything. It was bittersweet. He wanted back into the troop circle, and now he was somewhat, and he was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey tell us about that time you took down the basilisk!" Angela said. Excitement burning in her features.

"Well what happened was this. We placed mirrors around the woods to make the basilisk see itself then turn itself into stone. But something went wrong and we were attacked before we even finished setting up. Hayley stayed behind to give us more time, but she was petrified and Felix was crowing like a lizard. We were both running blind folded through the forest where I found my old neighbors sunglasses that have a reflection. I really didn't know what I was doing, but then I tripped over something, I put them on and turned over. The next thing I knew Felix was helping me off the ground telling me that I did alright for it being my first mission." Jake looked and felt a little smug.

The three teens looked on in wonder. "Wow, you went against regulations, and took down the Basilisk on your own? That's so awesome!" Angela said.

"Yeah that's Jake for you, always the one throwing the rule book out the window pretty stupid if you ask me." A familiar voice sounded from the entrance.

Jake turned and saw his friend walking towards him, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hey there Jake, welcome back buddy." He held his arms open. Jake just smiled and embraced his weird best friend.

Felix hadn't changed a bit. He still had his nerdy out look. But his clothes were a little cooler, and Jake noticed. "Wait Felix, no glasses?"

"Yeah got contacts in college, you know had to work my Felix magic on the ladies!" He smiled and smoothed his hair down and did a little dance.

Jake laughed. "yeah, whatever you say buddy."

Felix looked at his watch and turned to the teens. "Okay guys time for you class, I don't want to hear any of you being late. Okay?" His gaze went lingered on Tonya, sounds like she's the trouble maker of the newest team.

"Yeah yeah, see you later Mr. Garcia, hope to see you around Jake." Tonya said as the three of them left the room.

"Those are great kids Felix, so what's it like being back in action? Well sort of?" Jake asked sitting at the desk. His old desk.

"It's great, you should see the monsters now, they're nothing compared to the small fry we dealt with back in our day." Felix said sitting on the other chair.

"Oh I'm sure. But really, is there anything more scarier then the phantom who showed us our deepest fears?"

"Jake, Don't bring that up again." Was all that Felix said on that subject, and Jake laughed again.

"So how's Hayley?" Felix asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"She doing great. Harvard law is good for her."

"You two still…."

"Yeah Felix we are." Jake rolled his eyes with a goofy grin.

"Yeah Mr. Stockly and I were taking bets on when the two of you were going to get together."

"Really and who won?"

"Me of course."

"Uh huh." They laughed like it was old times. Like three years didn't separate them. Jake grew thoughtful.

"Why didn't we keep in touch?" He asked and Felix looked down.

"Well you and Hayley did."

"That's different. I mean you and me. We were best friends in high school. I feel like I missed out a little. I mean you're the same. You look the same, you sound the same, but it doesn't, I don't know. Feel the same."

"I know that you mean. Maybe our lives took us in another direction. I mean we became friends because of the troop, and when that was over well, we didn't really have anything else." Felix looked sad and Jake felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Felix." Both men looked sad for a moment, thinking back to the good old days where their lives were a little more carefree.

"Look, let's forget that. I'm here now, and the next time Hayley's in town, I'm sure she'd want to hang out. The three of us back together again." Jake said standing up and holding his hand out for Felix to shake it.

He shook his head while shaking Jake's hand. And everyone thought _he _was weird.

"So what's on your mind. You sounded distressed on the phone." Felix said, getting into monster hunting mode.

"I don't really know where to start. I just have this bad feeling. And these nightmares that feel really real. Is there even a monster that can do that?"

"What hurt people through their dreams? Where there's the Baku, a spiritual Japanese being that's known for dream eating, but that's the only one I can think of. Are you sure this is not a Jake problem?" Felix asked.

Jake started to pace. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's the same dream every time. And the feeling like something's about to happen? Okay maybe that's just me because we _all _know how well I took retirement. Felix please, it's me here. When has my instincts ever been wrong?"

Jake really looked upset. You can tell by looking at him that he hadn't been sleeping, or eating for that matter. "Okay Jake, let's talk more over lunch. I know this restaurant that sells these really good tortas, then you can explain tell me everything."

"Thanks man." Jake said as he followed his long time friend out of the place he once considered his home.

A/N: There you have it chapter 2. Hee hee writing a Jake/Felix reunion scene was harder than I thought. I know in the show how Felix worships their friendship, and I think Jake does too (in a way.) as shown in the episode "My Gus is back." Where Felix starts spending all his time with Gus and all that. The plot's really going to start soon when our villain escaped his confinement and his first destination. Lakewood. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope this chapter satisfies you for now. Enjoy my new troop group. I really like them. I think I'll write more about them later. LOL Anywayz. R&R and catch you all laterz! Love ya!


	3. Battle of the Brains

Alright ya'll I'm back with another exciting chapter. (and this one's pretty exciting) Thank you all who are following this. You all rock in stereo! Anywayz…

Disclaimer time! ^_^: Don't own The troop, just bending them to my evil will to entertain my self and others. Have no fear, they'll be right and raring to go for season 2.

_**Chapter 3: **__Battle of the brains__._

His waiting was finally over.

He honed his skills to the brink with perfection.

And now it was time to get his revenge.

After 5 years of patience, he was finally strong enough to escape this prison.

He smiled a wicked smile, and shot his right hand out. Electric current ran from his palm to his fingers flying into the invisible barrier in front of him. It imploded with a burst of tiny light molecule particles that formed around a familiar doorway.

This time he was able to step through, and the sun pierced his scaly skin for the first time.

It burned, but soon, so would the world.

"Start form the beginning." Felix instructed as he and Jake sat at a little Mexican restaurant just outside city limits. "How long have you been having these feelings?"

Jake took a bite out of his sandwich, chewed, then swallowed. "well I guess I can say that they started like two weeks ago. I was walking home from my parents house visiting the family. My car was in the shop, and when I past Lakewood park I felt like there was someone or something following me."

"Following you? Jake that's doesn't sound supernatural."

"You're right, at the time I thought it was just my imagination. But now, every once in while I feel like someone's still following me, watching, waiting. If I didn't know of monsters existence I would just think I was paranoid, but I do know they exist, and a few days later the dreams started. I don't really know what happens in them, all I know is that I'm running. I don't really know from what, or where. It was like that for the past week. Until two nights ago, I trip over a dead body."

Felix sat thoughtful for a moment contemplating what his friend had just told him. What Jake said didn't lead to anything monster related. Jake was always paranoid, and trying too hard to be the hero.

"I really don't know what to tell you Jake. As your best friend and a member of the troop I don't really see any reason to jump onto your monster story. Besides, even if you are on to something, what can we do, we're not the hunters anymore. But I'll tell you what. I'll have Mike, Tonya and Angela check the park for any monster activity, okay? That's all I can do. Just get some rest, I'm sure Hayley doesn't like you looking like a zombie." Felix put a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake visibly relaxed, telling Felix about the dreams and the weird feeling's he's been having took a load off his chest.

"Thanks man."

The drive back to the school was spent with idle chatter, catching up.

"Yeah, she's amazing. And the best thing is, she's a former troop member as well. Which makes that even better because she's a doctor, she's stitched us up after a few monster mishaps."

Jake raised an eyebrow and Felix shrugged. "Yeah, me mostly."

Jake chuckled. "at least you're not purposely hurting yourself just so you could go see her." he noticed Felix's knuckles on the steering wheel turn white when his grip tightened, and that broke him out laughing.

"What?" Felix asked with a shrug. "we spent our first date with her having to clean a cut I got from a Fruar!"

"And that is?"

"Let me put it this way? Remember the Lockt?" Jake wiped spit of his face. "Yeah?"

"Take him, and multiply it by ten."

"Yikes."

"Yikes indeed."

They finally arrived back at the campus, and the two of them stepped out of the car.

"You'll be okay there Jake?" Felix asked after Jake said his goodbye and started heading to his own car.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure your right and it's nothing." Jake smiled and waved again making his way to his car.

When he went to open the driver side door, a scream pierced the air. Jake's head shot up and he looked around trying to hear where the scream had come from. Screaming again, and it was coming from the park behind the school.

Before he could even think about it, Jake started running towards the sound, getting closer and more frantic. Dear god, he hopped he wasn't too late.

There by a swing set, and a slide, cowered two small children, a boy and a girl. Not much older than 6 or 7. Their faces full of red tears and fear, the boy protecting the sobbing girl behind him. A giant goblin looking like thing loomed over them, it's arms poised in a sticking position, and Jake standing frozen in fear watching as the two children were about to be slaughtered.

"Hey, you ugly elf thing!" He shouted surprising himself, and throwing a nearby rock. It hit it's mark, and the thing turned it's head. It's beady hungry gaze frozen on him.

"Oh shi-" Jake started when he saw the creature fully. Felix wasn't kidding when he said the monsters where scarier. This one especially. It was huge! With yellow cat eyes slanted in front of his face. It had no neck, just a huge hairy looking head attached to claws that ran all the way down to it's stubby looking legs.

"Come on Jake, Run!" Jake commanded himself as the creature screeched and lunged towards him, barely missing him by about a mile.

That snapped Jake out of it. He was up and running before the thing ever regrouped. He felt guilty just leaving the small children there, but when he felt and heard the monster chasing him he let the feeling go, thinking it was better if he led it away.

_Oh please oh please, God, don't let that thing catch me. _Jake prayed as he weaved through the trees the forest surrounding the high school. A feeling struck him as eerily familiar but he was too busy running for his life to stop and think about it.

Then the thought popped into his head, simultaneously with the chill that ran up and down his spine. His dream! This was his dream! The thought made his feet go faster until he tripped and fell. He instinctively rolled and hid behind a tree, eyes closed in fear of what he might have tripped over.

The monster stopped and sniffed the air, looking to it's left and right. Jake leaned against the tree eyes still closed and willed his heard to stop beating so loudly and holding his panting breath.

"Come one you stupid thing, move!" Jake muttered under his breath and peaked around the trunk, thankful for the decline giving him some cover. And immediately regretted it. The creature stood above a heap of corpses, some fresh and new and some old and decayed. Jake had to fight the bile that rose in his throat.

The creature must have sniffed him out because it turned and looked right at him. Jake's breath left his body, and he felt numb from running. He about to just give up. _I'm sorry Hayley. Felix. _

But then the monster grabbed it's head with it's talons and started thrashing around. Jake jumped out of the way just as the creature banged into the tree he was hiding behind and it fell over. Jake stood there and watched as it ran the other way. It's shrieks full of pain instead of anger.

"Well well, well, it looks like my little monster had given me a little present. How sweet."

Jake jumped at the voice behind him and turned. His stomach jumped to his throat for the second time that day, as Augustus stood before him. But it wasn't Augustus, not anymore. He looked hideous. Stringy molten hair, deadly looking grey eyes with no pupils, his arms actually looked too big for his body. He was naked from the waist up, his upped body to big to actually fit in any sort of clothing. He reminded Jake of the William Burkin Tyrant from the second Resident evil game, and that comparison did nothing but scare him more.

"Gus? Man what happened to you?" Jake's throat was dry, and his voice came out like a squeak.

"My metamorphoses. You like? You see my dearest Jake, after you and your friends threw me into that monster hole I just _had _to return and return the favor."

Gus' grin made Jake's blood run cold, "look dude, we didn't "throw" you into the monster portal. You let go yourself!"

"And look what good it did me." He raised his arms and smiled, a true evil, monstrous smile.

"Well Gus, you got your wish, you're truly are a freak now." Jake said grabbing a tree branch from the ground and swinging it at him.

It didn't even face him. His eyes locked on Jake and he kneeled over grabbing his head, a loud high pitched ringing filled his ears.

"You lost Jake. Looks like my evolution is too powerful for you. But shhhh, don't be sad, your slow painful death is not nearly as bad as your friends' will be."

Jake fought consciousness. He thought he felt some sort of liquid start to run down his ear, and is eyes rolled the back of his head. He felt like it was about to explode, and it probably would have if there wasn't an interference. A tree branch swung from no where, knocking Gus off guard. He stood and looked around, seeing nothing but trees.

"I know you're here somewhere Dryad, if you don't come out, I'll burn this forest to the ground!"

The branches wrapped around his torso, lifting him in the air, and Laurel emerged arms branched struggling to maintain her grip.

"Jake wake up!" She shouted to the unconscious boy about ten feet away from her. But he didn't move. Blood dribbled out his ears, but he was breathing shallowly, she could feel it through the ground.

She branched her leg out, and it grew over to his prone form, sweat pouring down her face and her branch tried to shake Jake awake.

"Enough of this." Gus freed his right hand and an electrical current shot out engulfing the roots in flames. Laurel screamed and let go gripping her injured arm to her chest. And the pulse blaster shot above his head. Gus turned and saw Felix, and what looked like three teenagers standing all fully loaded with some sort of weapons.

Gus just laughed and set the forest around him on fire, using that as his escape.

Felix ran to Laurel grabbing her right arm gingerly. "Don't worry about me, get Jake out of here!" she snapped and pulled away. Felix gazed where she pointed, and spotted Jake lying on the ground, and in bad shape.

"Get him out of here!" Laurel said; and still gripping her arm, she ran into the woods that were one fire.

Felix knelt by Jake and checked his pulse, laughing lightly when he saw that it beat normally. He was just knocked out. He had Mike help him drag the unconscious former troop member out of the forest and they placed him on a bed in troop headquarters.

"What should we do with him?" Tonya asked as Felix started to make his way back out.

"He'll wake up soon, right now our biggest priority is to make sure that fire that was started doesn't spread." Felix looked more upset at that moment. "And to make sure Laurel's okay."

A/N: Wow this chapter's longer than I though it'll be. But when I started typing it I just couldn't stop. It was like my muse possessed me and before I realized what I was doing, I was done. Man. *wipes forehead* Those intense battle scenes are killer! LOL I personally like Laurel, even though I like Jake and Hayley together, Laurel's character is just so likeable, I don't know how she ended up in the story, I didn't intend to add her, she just sorta popped in. Maybe because she knew Jake was in danger. And all you Jake/Hayley fans (like me) Hayley makes an appearance in the next chapter. Man oh man what's gonna happen next! R&R Peace out! Love ya all! And have a good night.


	4. A double of explosive proportions

Hello, and welcome to the next installment of "Enter the cage." almost there, more excitement and humor ahead. And now the disclaimer… Drum roll please.

*Throws a drum across the screen, then smacks forehead*

Disclaimer: Jake and Hayley haven't gotten over their sexual frustration and obvious attraction over each other. Proof enough that it's not mine, and never will be.

**Chapter 4: **A double of explosive proportions

The place was ablaze, an inferno of yellow and orange heat. Felix watched as 5 fire fighters weaved their hoses through the trees, praying that the Dryad had gotten out. Mike and Tonya scouted the area for any signs of Gus and Laurel while Angela stayed behind with Jake to monitor his recovery.

It took 20 minutes for the firefighters to put the fire out, and another 30 minutes more for them to give them the all clear. They left the area and Felix called Angela on his watch-com. Jake hadn't awakened yet, but he had no sigh of brain damage or anything other major injuries that they had to worry about. They just had to wait for him to wake up.

Felix then alerted Mike and Tonya that he was going to search the debris of the woods for any sign that Laurel might still be alive.

Even with the fire out for about an hour, the heat of the flames still lurked around the stumps of the trees, the smell of burning wood filled his nose as he slowly maneuvered his way around the damaged trees and weaved his flashlight back and forth for any signs of Laurel or any other Dryads.

He made his way through the burnt down woods when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He yelped and turned around, seeing Mike and Tonya behind him snickering at their disgruntled mentor.

"Jeez! After _everything_ that's happened tonight did you just _have _to scare the crap out of me like that!" Felix said hand on his chest and shaking his head.

"Sorry, so any sign of her?" Mike asked as his and Tonya's flashlight beam joined his in the dark.

"No, I'm thinking she either got out in time, or…." He didn't finish the question. He didn't know Laurel that well. But Jake did. He hung out with her a lot while in high school, and he just knew that the thought of her getting hurt because of him would not go well with him.

"Let's get out of here for now. I don't see any sign that she was burned here." Felix said sadly leading his team cautiously back towards the school.

His head hurt, and this uncomfortably ringing raged in his ears that felt a mile away.

Jake winced as he opened his eyes, light hitting them, making his head ache worse.

He grounded and blinked a bit, sitting up slowly, or at least trying to. Something or someone was holding him down.

"Relax Jake, don't move so much, at least not until I can determine there really is nothing wrong with you." Angela pushed him back on the stretcher and looked at the screen in front of her.

Jake tried to turn his head to right to see what she was looking at, and regretted it. The room spun and he was forced to close his eyes again.

"How long was I out?" he asked screwing his eyes shut tightly fighting the nauseous feeling that rose from his stomach.

"About an hour and a half. You had us all worried. Can you tell us what happened?" Angela gently helped Jake to a sitting position and flashed a light in his eyes.

"I don't really know what happened. One second I was going to hit him with a tree branch then the next I felt like my head was about to explode. I don't know what happened or who saved me." Angela then gently pounded Jake's knee checking his reflexes.

"It was some girl named Laurel." Jake's eyes widened. "She was injured, and made us get you out of there. The forest caught on fire."

"What!" Jake said jumping off the bed, gripping in tightly as the world spun again. "I have to go look for her!"

"Wait Jake, you can't even walk straight. Felix, Mike and Tonya are looking for her. Jeez, you almost died, take it easy a minute okay." Angela slammed the hammer in her hand on the table and rolled her eyes. A move that reminded him a lot of Hayley… Hayley! He had to call Hayley, tell her to be on her guard. Because since Gus was out for blood, hers would most definitely be on his hit list.

"Wanna help me to my car? I have to call Hayley and tell her Gus is back."

"Okay."

Angela was going to help him walk but Jake shrugged her arm off and smiled a charming smile.

"Thanks but I think I got it." He led them out the school, Angela following with a weary eye at the shadows until he reached his car. His cell phone was in his duffel bag he stuffed in the back seat. He groaned when he saw that he had 3 miss calls. One from him boss, and two were from Hayley.

He quickly dialed her number and spotted Felix Mike and Tonya emerging from the woods.

Hayley groaned her phone went off on her nightstand. She shifted sluggishly and reached for her alarm clock, it read 3:30 a.m. She then grabbed her phone and sighed when Jake's name read on the caller ID. She looked to her still sleeping roommate and hissed into the phone.

"Jake do you know what time it is here?" She demanded.

"Hayley? I'm sorry I missed your two calls before but we got a problem." Jake's voice sounded stressed and tired. Hayley quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom shutting the door to not disturb her roommate any further.

"What happened?"

"Gus is back." her blood ran cold and she shivered. "and it's not like all the other times. He's different somehow. Mutated into some kind of telekinetic monster. Be on your guard, he's after us."

"Are you okay?"

"Well…." Jake's voice trailed off and Hayley shivered again. "Jake what happened!" She demanded.

"I was sort of on the receiving end of his mental brain powers. Nearly killed me. So be on your guard. Don't go _anywhere _on your own. Understand?" Hayley nodded but then realized she was talking on the phone so voiced her understanding aloud.

"Do you want me to fly back?"

"No. You have classes, and I'd feel better if you stayed there out of harms way." Hayley smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid Collins!" Hayley said Jake chuckled. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Hayley said. "I'll see you in a few days. Oh and Jake honey? Be careful." they disconnected and he put her head in her hands. She suddenly looked up at her self in the mirror, a wicked smile on her features. Screw school. Her boyfriend and best friend needed her back at Lakewood, and that was where she belonged. Bedsides all the extra credit she had been doing, she could afford to unexpectedly leave for a few days. With that in mind she made a few phone calls.

Jake put his phone in his back pocket and followed Felix around the headquarters as he mumbled to himself, brainstorming.

"I got it!" Felix yelled causing Jake to jump back and trip over the corner of the desk.

"Got what? And do you have to shout like that? Head still hurts you know!" Jake rubbed his head and behind.

"Sorry. But I got it. You said he got inside your head with a high pitched frequency that caused the brain molecules to-"

"Um… I'm not a physics nerd, so use elementary words with me please?" Jake interrupted.

"A counter frequency. So when he tries to use it again, we hit a switch and it reverses back on him." Felix grinned and Jake laughed. "Can you do it?"

Felix gave him an offended look. "Please! I can build it with my hands behind my back! And my eyes closed!"

"Then do it. I'll be back." Jake left the headquarters and into the cold air. His gaze went to the woods that Laurel used to inhabit. This site of the healing forest gave him the chill and he shivered as a chill ran up and down his arms. It was getting close to summer, but the spring chill still lingered at nights.

He sat on the steps and rested his head in his hands he was exhausted, but knew that his night was far from over. So he might as well get his comic done while Felix worked on the frequency reverser, or whatever he was going to call it.

He was returning from his car, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, when he say Hayley running towards him. He immediately got excited, but it extinguished when he remembered she was supposed to be all the way on the other side of the world.

"Hayley? What are you doing here? How'd you get here so fast?" He asked as she flung herself in his arms.

"I pulled some strings with a friend. I helped him with a project and he gave me a lift." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh cool-wait 'he'?"

Hayley giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Where were you off to?"

"Back to headquarters. Felix is working on this frequency reverser thing and since I have no clue how to even put a puzzle together and I need a paycheck so I have to work on this." He held up his work duffle bag.

Hayley just shrugged as Jake walked back to the entrance and back inside.

Jake put his bag on the desk and pulled his binder out. Hayley was looking around the room in amazement. Her eyes full of excitement and wonder, and something else Jake couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Jake I'm almost done, I just need one more connection!" Felix shouted excitedly as re-entered the room, Mike, Tonya and Angela trailing behind him. "Give me the unit." Mike handed him the green unit and Felix attached it with an "A-HAH!"

"Great job Felix, now all we need to do is just track Gus down and let him have it." Jake started drawing.

"And how do we look for him?" Hayley asked, making her presence known. Felix looked at and grinned running and giving her a big hug.

"Wow what's big Harvard chick doing back in the dingy neck of the woods?" Felix asked his right arm around her. "I heard you had a problem so I rushed right back." She shrugged and smiled a bit. Jake looked up, "Yeah some guy flew her back on a jet or something."

"So you're Hayley, man we've heard so much about you. Mr. Garcia's told us stories!" Angela gushed shaking the blonds hand.

Just then Jake's phone rang and the name on the caller ID made him confused. _maybe she left her phone and someone called to return it to her. _

"Hello?" He answered and Hayley's voice sounded on the other line. He looked up at Hayley half listening to the tree teens bickering back to the phone.

"Hey, I'm flying in. I know you told me to stay here, but I just can't sit there and you and Felix get hurt because you're bullheaded." But Jake wasn't listening he was frozen in shock on how he'd been duped.

"Hold on Hayley." he slowly reached for the frequency reverser and the Hayley double ganger caught his eye. "Everyone look out!" He shouted she shot her hands out and an electrical current hit Jake on his left side as he lunged for the remote and fell to the ground. Mike grabbed it and hit the button. Hayley's features melted and reformed into those of Gus as he gripped his head, screaming at the top of his lunges. It sounded like a bats high pitched screeching that caused everyone to cover their own ears.

Felix pulled Jake to his feet, and the four of them ran; Felix and Mike having to drag Jake; back out the school and to Felix's car rushing them to the clinic.

Ji-Chien was looking over some records when she saw her favorite patients drag an almost unconscious man into the clinic.

"What happened?" She asked, leading them into an un-occupied room and letting Felix and Mike place a groaning Jake on the bed.

"A monster attack, we don't know really what it was." Felix moved back and Ji-Chien towered over Jake, cutting his damaged shirt, and examining the wound on Jake's side.

It looked horrible. Scorch marks surrounded an ugly looking blue and black welt that went from under his left breast bone to right above his pants. It was a miracle he was even alive or in a lot more pain. Blood was gushing in waves, and she pulled her gloves on that she pulled out of her med coat and reached for the anesthetic.

"Now, this is going to hurt." She told the wincing Jake who was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding as well.

She dabbed the damp cloth against his side and Jake bit back a scream. It hurt more than he thought, biting his lip harder.

"It's okay Jake." Felix was glad Hayley wasn't there at the time, he really didn't need her kicking his ass because he let Jake get hurt, yet again. An angry Hayley was ten times scarier than any monster, no matter how dangerous.

Ji-Chien stitched the clean gash up and rubbed some burn medication over his side and covered it with gauze. She gave Jake some pain killers and told him to rest. Her attention then turned towards Felix.

"So what happened here? That wasn't a normal monster wound." She crossed her arms and stared Felix down. He rephrased his earlier assessment. Ji-Chien came pretty close to Hayley in the scarier department.

"This super human monster hybrid with a huge grudge against Jake and Felix." Mike answered her and sitting on the chair next to a slumbering Jake with a sigh. "Oh and I managed to save this." He handed the frequency reverser back to Felix.

"So now what? How are all of you? Any injuries?" She turned her gaze back to Jake, checking his vitals.

"No, were all fine." Felix put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She was gorgeous. Exciting eyes haloed by shiny back hair pulled back with chop sticks. Felix couldn't help but kiss her cheek. "Thanks."

"So this is Jake Collins from your troop huh? He looks like the hero type you explained to me." She giggled and Felix rolled his eyes. "Okay let Jake rest, let's all go to the lounge and we'll talk there." She led them out of the room and made sure Jake was connected to the monitor in case something happened.

Felix's cell phone went off as the led the way down the hall and he had to pull the phone away from his ear as Hayley's frantic voice shouted from the other end.

"Calm down Hayley. Yes he's fine. We're at the Lakewood clinic, the one off of third. Yes everyone's fine. We're here because well…" He didn't need to say anymore. Hayley pretty much figured it out on her own.

"I'm at the school, it's destroyed, the secret door to troop headquarters is broken and inside's even worse. What happened?" Hayley demanded as she walked back to the rent-a-car she rented.

"It's a long story, get here and we'll explain." with that, Felix terminated that call and sighed.

"This is bad guys. We don't stand a chance against him. Hayley, Jake and I can't even fight him. And he's way too powerful for you three to fight alone." Felix started pacing.

"Well he's still a monster, granted he's the most powerful one we've ever faced, but one all the same." Tonya spoke up. She looked worn down. Her brown hair that was tied up in a hair tie was loose, smudges on her cheek, and a bruise forming under her chin. But her eyes shown brightly. One of the attributes that the troop admired and helped her excel. "Every monster has a weakness. We just have to figure his out."

"You know, Tonya's right. I'm not going to just throw in the towel. We're troop members. Two members of the greatest troop ever are here to back us up. Well as soon as Jake heals a bit. But still." Mike announced getting excited himself. Black hair stringy and glistening with sweat, brown eyes dancing with joy.

Angela stood, her red hair just a out of place as her team mates. Her hazel eyes just as tired yet just as inspired as her team mates. She grabbed them both in a big group hug and they stood like that for a few moments. Just glad that they were okay.

"That's some team you got yourself there." Ji-Chein said from her place in Felix's arms, and she nudged him to join the group hug.

He chuckled and enter the teens embrace, reeling in their strength, giving his own.

"I'm sorry, but you tell Felix Garcia to get his dead ass out here and explain what's going on, or it'll be him in the hospital bed!" Rang from the front of the clinic, and everyone flinched at the anger and fear in her voice.

A/N: Man I think this is the longest chapter of the story. Hm… maybe two or three chapters to go. There's just one more revelation, and then the big battle. I already have this finished in my head, it's typing it out that's interesting. LOL I just LOVE Hayley at the end of this. I can picture her doing that. And I really enjoyed the inspirational troop talk. That wasn't in my original notebook, but when typing this it just added itself. LOL Hope you enjoyed yet another exciting chapter of this story and I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. Anyways You know the drill. R&R. Love ya all very much! Peace!


	5. The final touches

Wow, this story's practically writing itself! Almost there, I'm really sorry for those of you who really enjoy this. But don't worry, even with this one over, there will be more!

And now time for my handy dandy disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or have anything to do with the troop. I only own my three OC troop characters, and Ji-Chien, who's based on a good friend of mine. (So I guess that means I don't really own her either, just the name.)

**Chapter 5: **The final touches

Hayely was already in a foul mood before she even stormed into the quiet clinic. Well that was putting it lightly. She was furious. She knew her dimwitted and hard headed boyfriend just couldn't stay out of trouble.

She was about to give the poor receptionist another tongue lashing when Felix emerged from the back with three teens and an Asian woman following.

"Hayley relax, Jake's fine." Felix said before she could berate him with questions and accusations. "Let's go somewhere else so we don't disturb the other patients huh?" He led her through the hallway to Jake's room.

Her heart leaped to her throat at the site of her love laying on the hospital bed. His hair was it's usual mess, dirt lined his cheeks, and a huge bruise forming just under his chin. Various scrapes and cuts marked his arms that were above the flimsy hospital sheet.

She took a seat beside him and took his right hand in hers, sighing deeply. "What happened?"

No one knew what to say, or even where to start. "It's Gus, he made his own portal back to our dimension with his heart set on destroying us." Felix decided to start from the beginning. It was easier, plus he didn't want evoke her wrath even more. "He attacked Jake once already, using this psychosis attack thing, and getting in his head. Laurel saved him, but he set the area on fire making his escape." Everyone got quiet after the mention of the lost Dryad. "We looked for any sign or trace of her, but the debris of the woods had nothing."

"Then Mr. Garcia crated this super cool device that reverses the telekinetic thing that he does, and it works!" Tonya added her two cents in from the doorway.

She smiled to Felix who just shrugged sheepishly. Ji-Chein wrapped her arms around him, a move that didn't go un-noticed be Hayley.

"Jake got blasted by some sort of plasma bolt in the side as we tried to escape troop headquarters."

Hayley looked at Jake's sleeping face then back to Felix. "How bad is it?" her voice was tiny, barely above a whisper.

Ji-Chein spoke up. "He's got second degree burns around the wounded area, he'll be sore and in pain for a while, but he'll heal fully. From what I heard about Jake, he's a quick healer, he'll be back to his old self in no time." Hayley nodded at the doctor at this, her attention back to her slumbering boyfriend.

"I have to do my rounds, and check on the other patients. You guys need anything else?" everyone shook their heads, she smiled. "Hayley, it was nice to meet you." And she made her leave.

"Ooooooh Mr. Garcia's in love!" both Tonya and Angela gushed at the blush that crept on his face as he watched her go. Hayley chucked as he denied it and they all started laughing.

"Okay, I know it's been a long night, but it's not over yet. Tonya, Angela and Mike, you guys come with me and help me salvage our base, Hayley you okay here with Jake?" Felix asked as the three teens stood and stretched.

"Yeah." she stood and gave him a tight hug. "It's good to see you again Felix, even under the circumstances." He smiled at her, and led everyone out the small room, leaving her alone to sit at Jake's bed side with another sigh.

Everywhere hurt. His head, his sides, all his limbs. He felt like even if he slept for months he's still be one big bruise. He could feel the pain killers loosing it's effect because the burning pain once again returned to his side.

He winced and slowly opened his eyes, to meet the brown ones of his girlfriend. "Hello there beautiful." He rasped uncomfortably. Hayley smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How you feelin'?"

"Eh, could be better." He smiled.

"Is your arm hurt anywhere?"

"No why?" He was answered by a sharp loud slap to the limb in question, he gasped and winced, pulling his arm and cradling it against his chest.

"What was that for?"

"For getting yourself hurt! Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid!" Hayley felt angry again.

All the fear and anxiousness warring her down to the brink of exhaustion. That and she only has three hours of sleep prior to Jake's call.

Jake chuckled. He knew she was just annoyed that he's gotten himself hurt. Yet again.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" He asked trying to sit up, wincing as the tender flesh on his side stretched a bit. "Not that I don't want you hear. I'm very glad you are!"

Hayley rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to recover. "I wanted to help, besides I couldn't just leave fate of the world with you two nimrods! Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"I meant what I said, I'm really glad you're here. I know it's only been like three days and all, but I really missed you."

"Don't think you can go all sweet and charming on me. I'm still mad at you for putting yourself in danger." she kissed his lips gently. "but I missed you too."

She sat back down on the chair next to his and grabbed his hand again.

"Where are Felix and the others?" Jake asked after a moment of silence.

"Back at school trying to make order of the damaged headquarters. So what do we do now?"

Jake shrugged which hurt more than he thought, it was about time he got more pain killers. "I don't know. But Felix and the new team can handle it. They're great kids."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend, who might I add _never _just sits on the sidelines and let's everyone else get their hands dirty."

Jake laughed at loud groaning and clutching his bandaged side. "Don't make me laugh it hurts too much! Besides I'm right here, and between you and me, I don't think I'll be much help now, don't you agree?"

"Honey, when were you any help?"

"Hey I've helped plenty, need I remind you about the Basilisk, the phantom, Laurel?" At the mention on the Dryad both grew quiet and looked down. Hayley didn't really like Laurel for a good reason, but she was a friend to Jake regardless, and still didn't deserve her fate.

"Hey, we don't know is she's actually hurt, Felix said he didn't find any trace anywhere. She might have evacuated." Hayley said trying to cheer them both up. "I'm just glad it's not you." He smiled a bit, and fought the grimace as he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his.

It was bittersweet, kissing her after the nightmare they were living through, but he had a gaping hole on his side so he was entitled to some little TLE from his somewhat willing girlfriend. "I'm glad it's not me too."

The headquarters being a mess what an understatement. It was a disaster. Scorch marks framed the troop grid's computer as if someone had shot a fireball at it.

Felix looked around and sighed in defeat. He'd hoped it wasn't that bad, he hoped that all that needed to be done was a little straitening up, then he and the kids could sleep for a few hours before starting their monster hunt.

The truth was, he didn't even know where to start. He didn't want to endanger the teens anymore than they already were, it was him, Jake and Hayley that Gus was after, why get these kids involved, they had nothing to do with this.

But they had everything to do with this, they were the next generation, it was their job to keep the world safe from monsters, no matter how powerful or scary.

_Was this how Mr. Stockly felt every time Jake, Hayley and I risked our lives? _

Felix vowed to ask him that the next time he saw him.

"Good news is, the monsters are still in their containment cells, all accounted for, so Gus obviously didn't stick around long enough to set them free." Mike announced fixing the over turned desk and chair and sitting down, lowering his head on the desk.

Angela was sweeping, and Tonya was picking up the papers and other liter strewn about the floor.

"That's the best news all night. Okay guys, you've done enough, leave the rest to me. Go home, I'll work on figuring out a way to take on Gus and finish cleaning this up while you guys get some rest."

The three teens reluctantly left the rest of the clean up to Felix, and left the room. Alone Felix sighed and slumped against the wall. He didn't get it. Wasn't it all that Gus wanted, to unleash the monsters and take over the world. Maybe it was more than that now. Jake said that Gus blamed them for his mutation in the monster dimension. All the attacks had been directed towards them alone. Gus just isn't Gus anymore. Felix reminded himself sadly, it was when he jumped into the portal all over again. Him, Jake and Hayley blaming themselves for not coming up with a plan to save Gus before he went further over the deep end. But now it was too late, Gus was gone, an evil menacing shell in it's place. That's the thought that ran through Felix's mind as he fixed the troop grid and reset the security features, before finally sitting down and brainstorming ideas on how to bypass Gus' attacks to take him down without anyone else getting hurt.

Ji-Chein pushed a cart into the storeroom, grabbing a couple vials off the shelf, and placing them on the cart, along with a couple needles. It was time to give her older overnight patients their medication, and she was prepping the needles. Her back was to the door, and she craned her neck to look at it as she heard it creek open. Nothing was there.

"Hello?" She called but got no answer. With one more look over her shoulder she turned back around and placed a couple more vials on the cart, turning it and heading back to the door. Gasping as Gus blocked her way.

"Hello doctor, I don't feel very well and need a check up." Gus said and knocked to cart over trapping them both in the storeroom together.

"Don't worry doctor, I'll make it quick, just a message to send to Felix." His hand reached out and wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground.

Her hands immediately started fighting his but he over powered her. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a needle plunging it into his wrist and pushing down the plunger. Gus started to shriek as his skin started to burn and flesh started melting. He released her, and she gasped for breath, breathing deeply she climbed over the over turned cart falling on the other side. She rushed around the corner then collapsed to the floor, still gingerly running her soar neck.

"Ji-Chein?" Hayley ran to her side. She got up to use the bath room then get something to eat when she heard a crash.

"Storage…room…be…careful." She wheezed and Hayley got up and turned the corner and made her way to the storage room. It was warm and smelt like melted flesh and penicillin. She crinkled her nose as she moved the cart out of they way, mindful the broken glass and liquid that littered the floor. But the storage room was empty.

Hayley helped Ji-Chien to her feet and led her to a chair, he breathing was more controlled but she still shook vigorously.

"Okay, tell me what happened?"

"I was getting all the needles and meds ready for my patients when he attacked me, saying something about sending a message. He was strangling me, so I grabbed a needle and stuck it in his wrist. I guess his body can't take it, because the skin around his wrist started to smolder and burn like an allergic reaction. I used that as a chance to escape."

"Was there anything in the needle?"

Ji-Chein thought about it a little then brightened. "Penicillin."

Hayley smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah Felix, I've got great news. We've figured a way to hurt Gus. Yep your girlfriend did. What is it? Well get over here, and I'll explain everything." She hung up and helped the still shaking doctor to her feet. "Felix is on his way, while we wait, I'll go with you and we'll check on your other patients so you're not alone."

"Thanks Hayley."

A/N: And there you have it, chapter 5 done. Whelps I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. One more to go, then I'll write an epilogue. For all those who enjoyed this, I've decided to continue playing in this little world I've created. So I'll be writing more fics involving my O/C characters, and older Jake, Hayley and Felix. R&R love you all, you are all wonderful! Peace!


	6. That show down that was meant to be

And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the final showdown between Gus and the troop. Sorry in advance if the fight scene's not that good. Epilogue in the works. Title of this one I took from AVATAR the last airbender! ^_^

Disclaimer: Do not own the troop, never will sadly.

**Chapter 6: **The showdown that was meant to be. 

Hayley, Felix, Ji-Chien, Mike, Angela, and Tonya all crowded around Jake's hospital bed as Hayley and Ji-Chein replayed the events from the storage room.

"And his skin gave off some sort of allergic reaction." Ji-Chien concluded.

Felix's gaze went to her neck, gaze full of concern that she shrugged off, she kissed his cheek, a silent understanding passed them. She was okay, and that was all that mattered.

"Penicillin?" Jake asked. "Wow, big bad monster's one down fall is penicillin, how clichéd." He laughed and groaned.

"So, what's the plan?" Hayley asked consoling her boyfriend.

"You stay here with Jake and Ji-Chien. Tonya, Mike, Angela and I are going after Gus." Felix smiled a confident smile and turned to Ji-Chein. "We're going to need your whole supply of penicillin."

She smiled back and nodded.

"What are we going to use to actually douse him with?" Angela asked.

"I have some water guns." Mike supplied with a laugh and wiggled his eye brows.

"I'm not even going to ask." Tonya rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

"So this is what we'll do, Mike go get those water guns and meet us back here, girls you come with us while we inventory our ammo supply. Hayley, Jake you two stay here."

Jake snorted, "Yeah like we'll go anywhere." with a roll of his eyes. And Hayley smacked his arm.

"Felix!" Jake called from the bed, "Be careful, and take care of the others Mr. mentor!" Felix smiled and they all filed out of the room.

"You worried?" Hayley asked Jake when they were all alone.

"A little, but they're in good hands. I'm sure everything will be fine. How about you, are you worried?" He asked back.

"Yeah." She smiled a sad smile. "But you're right. Felix'll take good care of them, and like you said, they're great kids." she kissed his lips and massaged his scalp.

"You must be tired, and I know I am. Everything's set in motion, Felix can handle the rest, let's get some sleep okay?" Hayley smiled down at him as he yawned and gave her a sleepy smile of his own.

She laid her head on top of his arm, hand still intertwined and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. Jake soon after.

"I can't believe that we're looking for a monster, with an arsenal of super soakers full of penicillin." Tonya complained as they searched the woods for sighs of Gus.

"Ha, this is something to surely go into the troop handbook. It'll give all those hot shots something to laugh about!" Mike commented his flashlight beam lining the wooded area.

"Quiet you two, we need to be able to hear something!" Angela shushed the two of them. And Felix smiled. This was something new. He fought monsters with ridiculous weapons before, but this took the cake. He felt like a kid again, playing a water fight, and looking for his next victim. The sterile smell coming from the water guns reminded him that this wasn't a game, but real. And that people were counting on him, as a leader and a hero. Something that both thrilled and terrified him completely.

"She's right, we need to be on our guard. Twice he's snuck up on us, now it's our turn to catch him off guard." He reached into his pocket. "Wait, here put these in your ears, I know it'll make hearing harder, but it should block out what ever sonic waves he uses to get in our heads." Felix handed them all ear plugs and they put them in silently. Everything sounded muffled.

They continued on in silence. "This is where we found Jake." Angela pointed to her left. "And that's where Laurel ran to."

"Okay, fan out, but don't separate. Call if you see or hear anything." Felix commanded quietly.

They all nodded and paced out. Mike to the left. Angela between them and Tonya to the right. Still nothing. It was three in the morning, and they only got an hour rest before Felix got a hold of them telling them about Ji-Chien and the breakthrough. They were cold and tired. They wanted to find Gus, shoot him with penicillin shots like crazy then get out of there, go home then sleep for about a month.

After an hour of wandering, Felix was about to call it a night tell them they'll pick up the search tomorrow when he heard a sound about ten feet behind him. He turned and scanned the area. Nothing happened, not even the shadows moved. But he heard it again, like something was being dragged along the dirt.

"Angela, Tonya, Mike, come in." He said to his watch-com. "I'm about 20 yards away, I hear something moving. Join me quickly and quietly." Felix cocked the super soaker and waited. There was no way he was going any further by himself.

Hayley was asleep at his side. In a very uncomfortable looking position, leaning over the bed, head on her arms, hands holding his. But she looked peaceful. So Jake didn't disturb her. He only slept about a half an hour before woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. So he just enjoyed himself by watching her sleep, he hair a tangled mess tied back in a pony tail, his fingers running through the silky tresses.

He couldn't shake the worry feeling that plagued him. He felt like there was something he needed to do. Something that they were all missing. He needed to get up and stretch his legs. He slowly got lifted Hayley's head from his arm and placed the pillow underneath it, and slowly as to not wake her rose from the bed swallowing down a wince and a groan as he pulled his injury a bit.

The halls of the clinic was empty as everyone went home. Except Ji-Chein who was probably snoozing in her office after the eventful night she had.

His thoughts lingered on the chain of events that transpired that day, waking up, talking to Felix being attacked twice. Now Jake felt restless. He wanted to be out there with the others taking down Gus with super soakers. He didn't want to retire in the first place. He didn't feel like he out grew what ever confidence adults loose to fight monsters. It felt good to save those kids even though he was scared out of him mind.

A chill ran up his back reminding him that he was in a Johnnie in a hospital with a burn wound. But that wouldn't stop him. Hayley'll be fine. She was asleep peacefully, and would probably kill him when she found out, but he wanted-no he needed to help. Something told him that they'd need his help. But he had another stop to make first. Well two actually.

The sliding sound had led them to a clearing in the woods where a figure was hutched over, cradling it's arms to it's body. As is sensing their approach, it rose and turned towards them. Even in the pitch darkness they could see his smirk. Pained but cocky.

"Well hello there troop. Welcome." He lifted his arms, and they saw where the penicillin melted the skin on his arms. It was a mixture of purple and red. Some bone shone through. He looked more hideous.

"Here's where you can take your 'welcome'!" Mike shouted and started shooting him with his water gun. The liquid hit his body and he screamed flailing around like a fish as if trying to douse the invisible flames.

He shrieked and looked straight at them. Felix heard a high pitched ringing in his ears and panicked. The ear plugs didn't work after all.

He pulled the frequency reverser out of his jacket pocket and his a button, relieve automatically swept through him as the forceful ringing stopped and Gus grabbed his head. Angela, Mike and Tonya all recovered and started dousing him again.

His body was a smoldering mess. His skin was on fire, and his head felt like it was imploding within itself. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to set the troops world in flames, watch them suffer and beg as he burnt their precious city and them to the ground. Gus knew he had lost, knew he was going to die. But he was going to take them down with him.

With a roar he threw his arm out and lit the remaining trees on fire. He lunged for the closest person to him, who happed to be Angela, knocking her down as he thrashed causing more flames to lick the ground and surrounding shrubbery.

Tonya and Mike gathered around Angela helping her to her feet. They stood in front of Felix, water guns out of ammo paying uselessly on the ground in front of them.

Gus' face was a molten mess, as was the rest of him, arms hanging loosely at his sides. He looked defeated. Then a pulsing sound filled the area, and he exploded into red, pink and yellow. Puss and slimed soaked Felix and the team who turned and saw Jake standing there holding a pulse cannon.

"Thought you guys needed a little help." He said lowering the gun with a sheepish grin. He had went home to put on a clean pair of jeans and a jacket, then to the school where they kept the pulse cannons.

"I see you're still a good shot Jake. Good thing too. Thanks." Felix went to give him a hug, but he quickly stepped backwards. "Sorry but uh-huh" he said shaking his head and offering his hand.

"Jake!" Hayley's voice called from the burning trees around them.

"We should get out of here huh?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!"

They met Hayley at the clearing out of the woods and she ran to meet them, immediately jumping into Jake's arms, who gasped and lost his balance momentarily. Not to mention what it did to his painful side. But he didn't care.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said with a glare. "You're lucky you're already hurt, or I would hurt you!" Somehow Jake and everyone believed that.

"Oh, I found someone who wanted to see if you were okay." Hayley smiled as Laurel made her way to them a huge smile on her face.

"Laurel, you're alright!" Jake embraced her tightly and she pulled back.

"Yeah, I got all the other Dryad's out. They're putting the fire out now." She motioned to the woods behind them and everyone watched in awe as the fire dispersed just like magic.

"Wow." was all that they could say.

"Never underestimate the power of nature." She winked at Jake who was grinning like an idiot and Hayley had to clear her throat. She itched closer to him and grabbed his had possessively.

"Well as much I just love this reunion, but I'm tired, and I'm sure you all are too. Don't worry guys, I'll excuse you from your morning classes tomorrow, I'll see you after lunch, now hurry home!" Felix said, and the teens groaned about school shuffled to Felix's car who was going to drop them off.

"Hayley, keep an eye on him. He's a trouble maker." Felix said, and started following the kids, turning back around, "thanks for everything guys, it was a pleasure monster fighting with you guys again!"

"I should go to, I just wanted to see if you made it out okay." Laurel kissed Jake's cheek. "You should visit me. I've missed you-both of you." She smiled again, and started running the other direction.

Jake looked cautiously to Hayely to gage how she felt after this kiss, but he couldn't understand her reaction. For some reason that scared him more.

"So Jake, please tell me that was enough excitement for you for a while." Hayley said finally, wrapping her arm around his waist as his went around her shoulders. They made their way to the car.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think I'm going to be monster fighting from now on." Jake laughed and Hayley nudged his side.

"Well we survived another monster attack, and we're not even members of the troop anymore."

"How does that make you feel?" Hayley asked.

"Alive." They laughed. "Seriously, I forgot what it felt like to take down a monster. I think I'm too old." He grabbed his back playfully, pretending that it hurt him to walk.

"Okay sir jokes-a-lot, let's get you home. Oh, and your not leaving that bed until I have to fly back to London explain why I suddenly just _had _to fly back to the states."

"Is that a promise?" He pulled her to him and leaned her against the side of the car. "I like the was you think Miss Steele." he lowered his lips to hers in a playful yet passionate kiss.

A/N: And there you have it. Gus is gone for good, Laurel's not dead, and everyone's alive. HURRAY! Anyway. Epilogue coming up. Hope you all enjoyed this little adventure. I have a rated M one on the way. (Nothing to do with this one, they're still in school) but other stories spinning off this one are also in the works. You know the drill. R&R, love you guys! You all rock out loud! Peace!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

Jake sighed as he turned over the hamburger on the grill. It was a beautiful bright sunny day. But what else would you expect in the beginning of summer. Three months had passed since he killed Gus, and every now and then he thinks about if there was another way he could have helped him. He wasn't bad a first, just desperate for companionship. Too bad it just came from the wrong source.

He looked up from the grill to his friends around him. It was such a great day that he wanted to BBQ. So he called Felix up, and he worked his magic, and there they all were. He smiled to himself at his good fortune. Mike chased both Tonya and Angela around the pool area with water balloons. All three clad in their swim suits. Ji-Chien sat with Felix on his lap whispering lovingly to each other, too oblivious to the world around them. His gaze went to his own love, lying on a beach towel, sunbathing. It was the calmest he's seen her in months.

She flew back to school three days after they fought Gus, and she barely had time for him. Calls were cut short, or non existent. But Jake didn't mind, he knew she was making up the time she had missed when she flew back here. But she was home now, and all his for two more months until she had to leave again to finish her last year.

The wound he sustained left a scar. Skin a little rough in the surrounding area, and a little discolored. Jake was ashamed to wear his bathing suit at first, but Hayley just kissed the marred flesh and told him that she thought it made him look sexy. That was the last he heard of it.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Hayley turned her head and smiled at him, getting to her feet and joining him at the grill.

"They'll burn if you don't pay attention." She said wrapping her arms around him from behind. He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Nuh-uh." He said shaking his head. "Not when Jake Collins barbeque extraordinaire is behind the grill!" He pumped his chest and laughed when she smacked the back of his head.

"Well master chef just make sure mine's not too well done okay." She moved in to peck his lips with her own, but he pulled her closer, deepening it, and kissing her back with all the passion he could muster.

"Ewwww, you guys get a room." Felix shouted from the lawn chair he sat at, Ji-Chein still on his lap laughing.

"Okay, Felix you handle the rest of the food." Hayley squealed when Jake lifted her bridal style and carried to towards his apartment.

"Oh no you don't, Jake, you two are not leaving me with cooking duty again while you go sneak off a quick romp. Not again!" Felix said, chasing after them. Jake put Hayley down and whispered something in her ear. Her grin was mischievous. They both circled Felix and over powered him, but instead of just pushing Felix into the pool water, Jake ending up in it as well.

"Hey Hayley! What side are you on!" Jake complained as he resurfaced, his shirt wet and clinging to his chest. But Hayley was too busy laughing to respond.

This was the life. Everyone was alive and healthy. He was recently promoted when his editor liked his recent comic strip about a group of teenagers who secretly save the world without no one knowing. He had a wonderful; and now soaking wet as he grabbed her and pulled her into the pool as well; girlfriend. A life long best friend, and great students who looked up to him. Yeah life was sweet, and with moments like this; as he kissed his steaming girlfriend by the steps of the pool; just couldn't get any better.

A/N Just a glimpse at a normal fun filled day with our favorite heroes. There's your little eppie. It's short cause I've already started two other fics. LOL Hope you enjoyed this story. It was a blasty-blast!


End file.
